1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle electric power source assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle electric power source assembly equipped with an electric power source and a tubular member. Also the present invention relates to an electric power source member and to a tubular member into which an electric power source member is inserted.
2. Background Information
In the bicycling field, there are known electric power source assemblies (e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,881) in which a battery or other electric power source is held in a seat post and supplies electric power to an electrical component installed on a bicycle. The conventional electric power source assembly basically includes a tubular member having the form of a seat post, an electric power source member, a cap, a spring member provided on the cap and a receiving part. The power source member is inserted into the interior of the tubular member. The cap is screwed onto a second end portion of the tubular member that is opposite from a first end portion on which a saddle is mounted. The spring member presses one end of the electric power source member toward the first end portion. The receiving part receives a spring force from the spring member by contacting the other end of the electric power source member, which is pressed by the spring member. With the conventional electric power source assembly, relative movement of the electric power source member in an axial direction is restricted by the electric power source member being pressed by the spring member and the spring force being received by the receiving part.